Missing scenes
by rayray2014
Summary: Sometimes the story isn't finished to me. So I wrote up a few extra scenes from NCIS. ALl of them will include Father and Son tony and Gibbs moments with slight hints of Tiva. Team Friend ship. : Warning Rateing may vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Post Requiem**

"Thank you." Maddie said breaking the silence. Tony, unable to speak smiled his oh so charming smile at her as to say 'It's no problem.' Tony was the only one still laying on the cold wet dock. Maddie had only been in the water for a little while and was doing fine. Gibbs was being well, Gibb like had sucked it up and was currently sitting up a walking distance from Tony... Gibbs was breathing fine. Why? He had good lungs. DiNozzo cursed at him for having pneumonic pledge a few years ago, thus leaving him with forever damaged lungs.

Tony had dived in during an adrenaline rush, he never thinks before doing. One of the reasons he is such a good agent. He would jump in front of a bullet for anyone of the team. The one time he hadn't Kate had died and he regrets it every day.

Breathing was getting harder his lungs felt like they were on fire and top it all of it was freezing.

"Tony!" a thick Israeli accent screamed his name. Ziva Davíd dressed in her green cargo pants, ran as fast as she could to Tony. When she kneeled down to him, concern appeared in her big brown eyes.

"You're so pale." She said slowly as if in shock. When she noticed something weird, Tony wasn't talking, usually by know he would've come up with many movies that relate to this moment.

"MCGEE!" she yelled to the younger man currently flirting with Maddie. She looked at Tony waiting him to say 'MCGEEK! She is way out of you liege!' He said nothing. He was too busy trying to breath. Tony was shaking violently at this point. Ziva carefully removed Tony's wet black suit jacket and replaced it with her own black NCIS jacket. Hoping it would warm him some.

"Zzzzzziiivvaaaa" Tony's voice was small, "It…it hhhuu…rrrttsss." Tony stuttered.

"Tony needs help someone get over here fast!" she said. Gibbs head shot up from where he was sitting. He slowly got up and made his way to were Tony was. Gibbs always knew what to do to Tony. In this case he kneeled next to Ziva and demanded for her to call 911. He wrapped his arms around his senior field agent and laid Tony's head on his wet chest.

"Tony, I need you to do something for me. Listen to my breathing and copy it." Gibbs said taking in deep breaths.

"Can you do that?" Gibbs asks in a gentle voice.

"Iiiii'mmm not sureee bosss, iiittt huuurts sooo badddd." Tony said in a small child like voice. Gibbs looked down at the younger man in his arms and his heart broke. Tony's big green eyes had tears of pain in them making him look so young so venerable as if he would shatter like glass. But most of all he looked scared.

"Tony, I need you to try." Gibbs said holding the shivering man closer to him. Tony closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was bound to happen. He took an unsteady breath in. So far so good. Now for the hard part he attempted to breathe out but all the came out was a round of coughs. Tony grabbed on Gibbs even tighter as if Gibbs would magically take the pain away.

"DAVID WHERE IS THAT AMBLANCE!" Gibbs said becoming Gibbs once again.

"It's on its way." The female of the team responded calmly. Even though her eyes spoke scared. She was scared for DiNozzo. She never thought it would happen but being his girlfriend for the last few months has been going great.

"Call Ducky and the director,

"MCGEE STOP STANDING AROUND AND DO SOMETHING!!!" Gibbs said getting angry

"But boss there is nothing…" McGee started before he was interrupted.

"Take Maddie home!" Gibbs demanded. By the time Gibbs had stopped ordering everyone around Tony was done with his cough fit.

"Damn it DiNozzo. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" He said. Gibbs was about to yell at his other team mates for the ambulance not being here yet when he heard the sirens.

"Over here my agent needs help." Tony looked up to Gibbs in fear he hated ambulances.

"It's ok DiNozzo, I'll be right by you. I always will."


	2. frameup

WARRINING THIS IS AN INTENSE CHAPTER

Very Long authors note….

Frame up. This episode is one of my favorites (along with all of the ones I will write about) but it takes you a while to understand Tony's words.

_Prosecution)__ You do tend to date a lot, don't you Mr. Di__N__ozzo?_

_(Tony)__ Yeah, I do tend to date a lot, but where's to say dating a new girl every week is a crime?_

_(Prosecution)__ No, it's not. But it does speak to your deep seated psychological problems, and commitment issues._

_(Tony)__ Really? So you're saying my intimacy issues stem from my mother? Who dressed me as a sailor until I was ten years old? Maybe_

_(Prosecution)__ Well I guess it might explain why you objectify women and treat them as sexual objects. _

Ok he just compared his sex life to his mom…..that doesn't make sense unless his mother treated him as a sexual figure.

Oh and thank you for the reviews I got up this morning and checked my email and was like wow… a lot of story alerts and reviews. Thank you Flutegirl17. Check out her stories there great but she does put cliffhangers in.

_Twelve year old Tony DiNozzo realized where he was. Lying on his bed naked with his mother on top of him. She kept running her figures down his back getting closer and closer. Tony tried to scream but his mother put her hand on his mouth. He tried to scream but nothing happened. Closer and closer she got._

"NO!" Tony screamed. He quickly bolted to the bathroom when he felt bile forming in his throat. He made it to the small apartment sized bathroom. Clutched the toilet rim and emptied everything in his stomach into the toilet. He sunk down so that he was leaning against the bathtub. He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the x rated images that kept flashing through his head. He needs to tell something anyone. For over thirty years he has lived with this baggage. When he was locked in that small space today. He had almost told Gibbs. He had beat around the bush a little about it, not on purpose. But Gibbs probably found out even though he worded his words weird, Gibbs just knows these kinds of things. Tony couldn't take it anymore even though he was pale, sick, and sweaty and dressed in just sweat pants, and he grabbed his keys and bolted out to his car. He drove didn't think where he was going he just drove. Finally about an hour later he looked up to find him standing in front of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' home. He didn't ring the door bell or knock.

He knew Gibbs. Gibbs doesn't lock his doors he never has. He let himself in and made his way to the basement where the lead agent was working on his boat.

"Something wrong DiNozzo?" Gibbs said without looking up. Tony had knew the man for a long time but still doesn't understand how he always knows what is coming next and what to do. Gibbs is a god.

"How'd you know it was me?" DiNozzo said sitting on the bottom step watching the older agent sand paper down his boat.

"You had a pretty long day, it was either you or Abby and Abby scampers in and gives me a hug."

"Do you want a hug?" Tony said using his DiNozzo charm.

"I think I'm good." Gibbs replied. He stopped sanding and prepared himself to talk to Tony. Tony was here for a reason.

"Talk." Gibbs said a man with few words.

"What?" Tony replied he knew what Gibbs meant and knew what he said he was just scared. What if Gibbs thought of him differently? What if everything changed?

"Talk you're here for a reason." Gibbs said putting down the glass of beer and walking over the agent.

"Tony…." He said with care bending down next to Tony, "Does this have to do with what you told me in the cell." Tony nodded slowly looking zoned out as he stared at the ground.

"I never knew why I deserved to be born in such a horrible family." He said his green eyes looked dilated as he looked up to Gibbs. Gibbs didn't know what to say. So he wrapped his arm around the boy and listened as Tony began to tell the painful stories of his family.

"My dad hit me for it…he was jealous. The fact that my mother did it to me more than he got her to himself made him so angry." Tony struggled with his words.

Gibbs took a deep breath he didn't want to put Tony through this pain but he had to ask. "It?" he said. Tony stood up.

"SEX OK! S-E-X." he screamed flaying his arms around dramatically.

"Oh god." Gibbs whispered he knew that it was coming but actually seeing the pain that DiNozzo had in his eyes. The fatal position he had now taken in the middle of the floor after his freak out.

"She could never resist a man in uniform; finally she stopped dressing me but when my dad found out that I was stealing his girl his solution was sending me to military school. When I came back from Rhode Island I was informed that she had died. I think my father killed her. For cheating on him not only with me but with many other men."

"And your father." Gibbs said

"He just beat me and cut me off from his family. He doesn't consider me as his one and only son. He beat and neglected me I don't consider him a father figure in my life the only person who has ever been a father figure to me is…."

"Who?" Gibbs asked pretty sure what the answer was.

"You, boss, you." And with that Tony smiled a real smile for the first time that day as Gibbs held him close to his body.

**Thanks for reading. Any ideas for the next chapter. I got back to school 2morrow gross. Thanks for reviewing. Btws I take credical not mean but suggestions but don't flame me and me like you suck yo! **


	3. Switch

_**Switch**_

_**You guys are sooo awesome I have gotten so many reviews and views. It makes me sooo happy. Sorry for not a sooner update school started again and I was hit with shock when I realized that this is my last semester in middle school and I have no clue where I am going for high school. Sorry this is not my best work either far from it I'm afraid. AHHH My sister is watching NCIS on her computer and I can hear it this is how the convo went.**_

_**Rachel hears Abby's voice from the room across from her**_

"_**BROOKE! Are you watching NCIS?" **_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**What episode?"**_

"_**I don't know but it's from season five."**_

"_**That's a good season"**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**How does Tony's hair look?" **_

"_**I don't know!" **_

_**Sorry for the long authors note just had to share that. **_

'_You didn't say anything about my neck' _

"Tony… you're worrying me." McGee said as he watched the older agent carelessly walk down the steep hill, "Come back up here, have Ziva do it, she is trained for this kind of stuff." He said giving the famous McGee worry look.

"PROBIE" Tony began, "You have no right on telling the senior field agent on what to do." He finished mocking Tim's worry look, "Come on McGee!" He said turning around and gesturing for the younger man to follow him the jester that was given to McGee altered Tony's balance. Tony yelled as he tumbled down the steep hill. McGee held his breath hoping that his co-worker is ok.

"McGee! Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs said running over as if Tony being hurt was his cue.

"Umm a boss…." McGee started scared to tell Gibbs knowing how protective Gibbs was of Tony.

"Spit it McGee!" Gibbs commanded.

"He uh fell down the hill." McGee said closing his eyes to prepare for the pain that would soon become the back of his head. But it didn't come he opened his eyes to find a very concerned Leroy Jethro Gibbs he seemed in shock.

"Boss? You ok?" Tim asked he watched as the older agents eyes snapped back to reality.

"Fine, Tim." He replied

"_Ok god this is not good, Gibbs never calls me Tim." _McGee thought.

Gibbs slowly found a way to make to were Tony was last spotted. His gear where flung in all directions.  
"Tony!" Gibbs called hoping to hear the younger boys respond.

There wasn't one.

"HEY! DiNozzo!" He yelled more forcefully

"Bbbbooossss?" he heard a weak response.

"Yea it's me. Are you ok?"

"Iii'm not sure boss, my my leg really hurts." The words were stuttered, quiet, and laced with pain.

"Damn it DiNozzo." Gibbs muttered before turning and calling to the foreign Mossad officer being Mossad she was trained to know every trap and path of the forest, "Ziva!"

"Yes Gibbs." The new team member replied

"I need you to go down there and get DiNozzo." Ziva's eyes started to look worried.

"What happened?" She said just as Gibbs had about two minutes ago. In shock. Fear.

"He feel down the hill." McGee replied Ziva nodded and carefully grabbed on the tree in front of her., ducking under the branch so that her arm was still holding on to something. She did this with every tree she passed. McGee watched in admiration for his co worker.

"Oh god Tony." The two agents at the top of the hill heard Ziva say. Gibbs couldn't take it anymore.

"Ziva, I'm coming down using your tree method." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs! Don't!" McGee and Ziva yelled at the same time. Gibbs ignored them being his stubborn self he followed the younger girls footsteps and slowly but carefully made it down. McGee stood and watched yet another fellow co-worker put their life in danger.

"Bossss." Tony said when Gibbs finally made it down.

"DiNozzo. Always the one to get hurt." Gibbs said with a slight smile.

"Physically and mentally." Tony replied. Over the years Gibbs had noticed something about the Italian. Whenever he gets hurt he opens up to the older man. Telling him about child abuse, his parents, his family, girls, and the amount of alcohol that he consumes. Gibbs looked at the state Tony was in. His face was cut from tree branches and his clothes ruined from dirt. His pants were ripped on his left leg. Which was already beginning to form a bruise.

"What happened exactly?" Gibbs demanded.

"He told me when he fell his left leg jammed right into the car." She said pointing to the crime scene, "From what I can tell he broke his leg in two places." She said pointing to two very swollen areas. Tony hissed in pain

"Tony do you think you could get up the hill to Ducky?" Gibbs asked gently.

"I.. don't know." Tony replied, "Sorry Gibbs."

"It's a sign of weakness." Ziva said before Gibbs did. Gibbs smiled at his new team mate. She was a quick learner. Gibbs helped Tony up taking the left side of him he wrapped his arm around the younger gentlemen's waist. Ziva did the same on the right side but she kept on hand free to hang on the passing trees. After about thirty painful minutes for DiNozzo they made it to the top.

"Anthony," Ducky said shaking his head, "What have you got yourself into this time?"

"Broken leg, Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Hey look at the bright side," Everyone turned to look at McGee, "It wasn't his neck!" McGee said before a strong Marine hand hit the back of his head.


	4. probie

_**Heyyyyy whats up? I'm sad right know because my sister just went back to college and now I am bored. Oh and you know the episode Silent night and the flowers made of cotton balls that Abby made for Ziva? I'm doing that for my art project! TV has helped me in school! YES!! Anyways I get the same amount of views on every chapter but I want reviews. Just review every 300 something of you! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Ok I want TEN reviews before the next chapter! TEN! Oh and bless anyone who is trying to connect to family or friends in Haiti! **_

Ok this one is about Tony's first time. Ok if you're like me and have a perverted head then I know what you're thinking but it's not that it's from the episode Probie where McGee kills someone for the first time and Tony says he peed in his pants. So this is pre-ncis and 

**This is a disclaimer for the whole story- I own NOTHING since the police came to my house and took Mark and Michael from my closet. **

"DiNozzo, take the back." Gibbs whispered giving his new agent instructions. His new agent shook his head yes. Before disappearing into the suspect's back yard. He had a moment of concern for Tony, he was just a probie and this was a dangerous man they were dealing with he had killed and raped eight twenty year old men.

"Federal agents we have a warrant!" Gibbs said knocking on the front door. There was no response.

"Tony do you read me?" Gibbs said into his wrist microphone.

"Load and clear, boss." Tony's voice responded.

"There is no response at the door, I'm going in." Gibbs responded

"Got it boss." Tony responded drawing his gun before he heard the sound of a strong marine foot breaking a wood door. He slid open the sliding glass door placed at the back of the house and found him in the kitchen.

"Clear." He shouted gun drawn in front of his face

"Clear." Gibbs shouting from the living room. He put his gun back in the saddle letting DiNozzo finish up by doing the bedroom. He heard a shot and the sound of a bullet breaking flesh and quickly sprung into action pulling his gun out of his saddle he was going to quietly make his way to the bedroom, as your supposed to do, but he heard another shot this one ending with a sicking thud and glass breaking, and raced to the bedroom. He found Tony covered in blood and glass but alive and not shot. But, their suspect, Petty Officer Carter Lewis wasn't so lucky he was shot just once in the chest but it was enough to kill the man.

"You ok, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked knelling down to his junior field agent. He looked shocked and shaken. He didn't respond he just pointed at the body in front of him with a shaky finger his green eyes wide.

"I-i-i-i-I k-k-k-illed him." He struggled to say. Gibbs slid down the wall next to his injured agent. He realized that he wasn't shaken because he was injured. This was his first kill.

"Your first time?" Gibbs said gently. Tony nodded slowly, eyes still on the body. They both sat there for a while saying nothing.

"H-h-he-e-e shot at m-m-mee but I-I ducked and it hit that glass," he said pointing to a broken glass covered in red blood underneath a book shelf, "I wasn't even thinking I just automatically shot back before I knew it he was dead. I avoided shooting anyone while I was in Baltimore, doesn't know how but I did. Just didn't want to take anyways life. Especially someone young you think about what they would be when they grow up."

"Kelly." Gibbs said quietly hoping that Tony didn't hear him Tony didn't know about Shannon and Kelly.

"Kelly?" Tony repeated. Gibbs sighed he had to tell him.

"My daughter. She was murdered along with my first wife. She was eight. It was my fault I had to leave and go to war and when I came back they were gone." He said looking down at his hands.

"I don't have parents, well I have a father still but he is a real bastard."

"How about this Tony, if you ever need a real father come to me."

"And if you ever need a son, on your six, boss." Tony replied with a smile.

"Uh, DiNozzo, why is the floor wet….."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it was short! Ill update tomorrow since I have no school but if you don't review then I won't update. Evil laugh! **


	5. boxed in

_Nice job on the reviews one thing Flutegirl97 (I think that's your screen name) if you don't update Tony to the rescue soon…ill ill...ummmm_

_Oh and on twitter im doing some role playing (example im tony, and I need someone to be Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Jimmy on twitter if you would like to pretend to be these people please message me (I;m already tony ____.) Just message me on this site and I will give you the details. _

"_First time you realized daddy wasn't perfect?" _

Ziva David was having yet another dinner party with the NCIS team. She felt bad she hadn't given Tony a fair chance. Behind the obnotices, pranks, child like behavior, was a sweet nice guy. She hadn't known Tony long enough to see that. Everyone was here expecting the Director. She was pissed at Gibbs for who knows what and childishly refused to talk to him.  
"What do you do in a box?" McGee asked randomly.

"Let's see….Ziva freaked out." Tony stated simply.

"Tony told me about his child hood. Why was your room so dark and small?" Ziva said. She realized she had hit a nerve on the senior field agent.

"It's a long story." Tony managed to say as if he was forgiving Ziva by speaking up.

"Well…Tony talked gibberish." Ziva said

"Not a shocker there, young Anthony talks just as much as I do." Ducky said from the other end of the table

"Duck you lecture and Tony talks." Gibbs responded

"Says the man who never talks." Abby piped up.

"Abs! You're always talking!" Tony said.

"Ok anyways, as I was saying Tony asked weird questions like," Ziva clenched her jaw and stiffened her posture and in a low voice said, "First time you realized daddy wasn't perfect."

"I don't not talk like that!" Tony stood up for himself.

"DiNozzo sit down!"

"Sorry, boss."

"SIGN OF WEAKNESS!" Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva said all at the same time before Gibbs could.

"It's a new game we made Gibbs it's called 'See who can guess what Gibbs is going to saw next." Abby explained.

"So Tony when was it?" Ziva said out of the blue.

"When was what?" Tony said taking a bite of his food.

"The first time you relized daddy wasn't perfect." Ziva noticed she had hit yet another nerve this one more extreme then the last. Tony's face went white as the color drained. Ziva opened her mouth to say sorry but Tony beat her.

"I was eight my mother died my dad was using his grief for anger he beat me…then h-h-h-ee." Tony's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I-I-I-I ggggot tttto ggggo." He stuttered out still not looking at his friends shocked faces.

"Thanks Ziva." He said before dashing out the door into the dark stormy night.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled running after his agent, leaving the team left in shock in awe.

Gibbs dashed down the stairs.

'Damn DiNozzo is fast.' He ran down three flights of stairs and was about to make his way to Tony's car. He sighed when he saw it was still there. But DiNozzo was nowhere to be found.

"DiNozzo!" He yelled in his sergeant voice. He heard no response but soft cries in the distance he walked towards Tony's car on the other side, not in view of Gibbs earlier, was Tony DiNozzo, and squatted down his head laying back on his car, rain falling down hard on him almost disguising his tears.

"Boss, why are you at here?" He asked adding smile acting like nothing was wrong.

"Well the way you bolted out of there and what you told us gave me an idea of what you would be doing next." Gibbs said sliding down next to the agent.

"Its not fair." Tony said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It's not fair, why I didn't choose to be born into a horribly disfunatal family. I didn't choose to be hit by my father and have my mother die before I even turn ten. I didn't choose to be sent to boarding and military school. Why Jethro? Why?" Tony said Gibbs realized that Tony was really upset and the comment that Ziva had made had brought some bad memories back to the surface. Plus Tony has called Jethro one other time before. When Tony was lying under blue lights in a hospital bed coughing. (Yea he called him Gibbs but for this story he called him Jethro)

"Tony, as much as Abby thinks, I'm not god, I don't choose what families people get to go to. If I could you know what family you would be placed in?" Gibbs said putting his arm around the agent.

"Who's?" Tony said looking up into striking blue eyes.

"Mine, Tony, you're like a son to me."

"Gibbs you don't know how much that means to me." Tony said his eyes lifted up with happiness.

"I love you, Tony."

"Love you to boss." They sat there for a while happy that there incomplete families seemed to be one at last.

"Tony!" Ziva's voice called.

"Over here!" Gibbs called out. Ziva rounded the corner to the car and looked in confusion but shook the confused look away.

"I'm sorry Tony." She said bending down and kissing her boyfriend on the lips.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said curling up closer to Gibbs.


End file.
